Ei Sei
Ei Sei (えいせい, 嬴政) is the king of Qin who bears a striking resemblance to Shin's friend Hyou. His father was the late king, but his mother was formerly a first-class dancing girl. He influences how Chinese government is run via the legalism system. This system is practiced by many Chinese royal families in the past and is still applied by the 21st century Chinese government. He was also the one who initiated the construction of the Great Wall of China. Appearance Sei is a young, thin but muscular man. He has black shoulder-length hair and brown eyes. He looks very similar to Hyou. His usual attire consisted of the standard royal robes and many times he is seen carrying his sword with him. During the Battle of Sai, Sei is seen dressed as a military commander for the first time. He wears a shiny golden armor with a dragon symbol on the chest and circular patterns around it and a long cape. Personality At the beginning of the story, Ei Sei seemed level headed but somewhat cold. When Shin was going to let Jo Kan leave after defeating him, Ei Sei killed the assassin without remorse. However, he does care at least a little bit about those loyal to him. When Shin collapsed from exhaustion in Episode-4, Ei Sei carried him without complaint even though he said before that he would treat Shin as a sword and not a person. As they battle to reclaim the Royal Palace, they grow closer and come to depend on each other. In the end, Sei sent Shin to reclaim the Royal Hall and defeat his brother while he fought the guards outside, something many characters pointed out required great trust in Shin. In the past, Sei had a colder personality, unable to put his trust in others due to the abuse he suffered from his mother and the people of Zhao during their exile from Qin. However, after meeting Shika, he began to see that there were good people in the world, and as a result molded his character to what he is currently. After reclaiming his throne, Sei and Shin become each other's support and in a way they were rivals. As they journey towards their dreams, they're constantly trying to keep up with each other. After either of them achieve something, they always come together on the roof of the Royal Palace to congratulate and encourage each other to keep moving forward. Along with Shou Bun Kun, Shin becomes one of Sei's closest friends. And as their dreams merge, Sei hopes to one day unite all of China with Shin as his sword. To do so, Sei must maintain a silent war with certain Qin officials, and slowly strengthens his resolve to do whatever it takes to make sure that in a few years time, he is ready to take the throne. As he grows, key figures within Qin begin to notice a fire in Sei's eyes. Ou Ki claimed they were very similar to those of King Sho, who was once called the "God of War". Goal Sei's goal is to become the first king to unify all of China. Then all the petty squabble will cease. And all citizens of the land will be able to see new broader horizons. Relationships Shou Bun Kun Ei Sei has the utmost respect for Shou Bun Kun and for his opinions. As an minister, experience and loyalty, he is the corner stone of the Ei Sei Faction. Ei Sei regards Shou Bun Kun more than just a servant. The king is willing to trust his life to Shou Bun Kun. It's not certain if he regards Shou Bun Kun as a friend, but they are very close. Heki After Shou Bun Kun leaving his army in order to become a minister and leaving it to Heki, he became the symbol of the Ei Sei Faction. The goal was for him to grow with the Ei Sei Faction. The king has great trust in Heki and his capabilities. Hyou Hyou was just a double for the king to use. However Ei Sei didn't want to lie or hold information back on why he needed Hyou. This was a dangerous move on his part as he could have refused and was actually surprised that he didn't and why he didn't. They were more casual than other people were allowed to talk to the king. It's not certain if the king regards him as a friend or not. Even though he listens to Hyou, he didn't take him very seriously as he was contradicting himself most of the times. However this changed over the course of time as the contradictions were making more sense. Abilities Duels *vs. Gi Kou: interrupted Trivia *Ei Sei is based on the actual figure of Qin Shi Huang, whose actual name is Zhao Zheng. *According to the Chinese history, his mother brought shame on him, because of the many affairs with different ministers, so he banned her from the palace. Category:Sword Users Category:Characters Category:Kings Category:Qin Category:Ei Sei faction Category:Male Category:Cavalry Category:Royal Palace